There is mounting evidence that the process by which households of different types choose between central and suburban areas is now producing new locational patterns. The phenomenon of "gentrification" is the most striking evidence of the breakdown of established locational patterns. This proposal outlines a model of household locational choice, the estimation of which will provide useful information for predicting intra-metropolitan population shifts. Households are seen as choosing not central city or suburban location in the abstract, but as selecting a combination of a location and a particular type of housing unit at a particular price or rent. We propose to examine these decisions with a model of the choice of location and housing by different types of households. The choice model examines the individual household's intra-metropolitan choice of residential location (central city versus suburb) as jointly determined with the selection of housing unit type. This choice is determined by demographic factors as well as the relative prices of different types of housing units in different locations, along with tax advantages and capital gains. Such an analysis will allow us to predict how specified changes in the demographic composition of the metropolitan population and respective prices and rents of central city and suburban housing will alter households' choice of central city and suburban locations in a metropolitan area. This model will be estimated employing Annual Housing Survey micro data for twenty U.S. metropolitan areas. Combined with demographic assumptions and housing supply assumptions, the parameter estimates can be used to make population projections.